Sky High: The Invasion
by dragonfire53511
Summary: A new school year at sky high; An new problems especially when Medulla simply first day project manages to breach the phantom zone and let loose a horde of the universe most evil space criminals including General Zod.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of Class & Invasion

Story title: Sky High: Invasion

Chapter One: Evil this way comes

It was early spring morning on the Sky High Campus; it had been a pretty fruitful School year the new freshmen class had adjusted to life at Sky high and the painful memories and Anniversary of Royal Pain's rebirth would soon be a pound the school. This year had been different it had showed Principal Powers that there was still hope in the world with the tragic events of that year return to many of older students minds; But instead of living in fear of this she saw them pull together and help the new students find there place.

The best example of her newest hope was landing into the parking lot; He was a very promising freshmen student with whom if he choose to could easily be one of the world greatest heroes now or the world conquer if he ever allowed himself to indulge in the dark side of having so much power. An if the boy power placement was any proof of his skills with his power she was glad he was on their side after he transformed most of the placement area into a place where coach boomers powers were turn against him. Power's learned later from coach boomer that the reality he found himself inside felt like he was stuck in place for thousands of years as his normal voice was amplified onto itself every second that passed. That when boy finally released him from the grips of his powers it took every bit of Boomer control not to breakdown and cry. This information had made Principal Powers take a more formal role in his development.

Powers watch as the young Marcus Cain sprint across the courtyard to the main building to get to Medulla's science class; She look towards the clock in her office as he made it through the doors. "He is getting faster only going be 2 minutes late today." She said to herself before she went back to her desk to do some paperwork. Meanwhile young mister Cain was skidding slightly as he turned down the finely bot polished tile floor into the science corridor of the school. He could hear the other students chattering but more than that he could also hear their minds spewing the unsaid things that all people do to keep themselves out of trouble. Sometimes Marcus why he was cursed with the powers he had as both where very taxing to him. Unlike most telepaths whom could control their ability so they aren't bombard with everyone else thoughts on moment by moment bases he was told by all the experts he never achieve this as his body and mind were try to contain the energies he had inside him that allowed him to bend reality to his will. He knew this power he had himself had destroyed his cousin Kevin long ago when his Aunt Moira MacTaggert failed to stabilize her son mutation but had discovered away to protect the cells in Marcus from the psychic burn his power would cause through that destruction. Marcus always felt close to his aunt after that.

As Marcus stepped into Medulla's class he could see people were already busily putting together the device Medulla schematic showed on the blackboard. Medulla was a pomp ass whom dislikes most of the student as their physical powers in his opinion were weak compare to the power of his mind. An likely hood that many of the students wouldn't realize the difference between a heat ray and freeze ray until it was used on them. As he entered he tried not drawing any attention on him unfortunately for him his teacher had a device that detected late arrival set up in the classroom so as he entered Medulla's head turned towards him and he said aloud "Well were so glad that lord master Cain could grace my simple Mad science class with his presence… Please if you could trouble yourself to join your classmates in building the device depicted on the board." Medulla's eyes tract the young man move from the class door to where he was told to sit by his class mate. Another young man whom powers made him look a mash-up between the thing and hulk.

Marcus could see that Trevor had tried to assemble the device the best he could but do to his hands misshapenness and amazing strength many of the pieces had been damage slightly in the attempt to do the job correctly. Both of the students understood the prospect of the device they were told to make and both of them also understood knowing and being able to construct something as finally and dialect as chicken egg and doing correctly when your fine motor function was the equivalent of a wrecking ball on the best days this project was semi-unfair for student whom were only just learning to us there powers. So the two boys looked at one another knowing there teacher would make them an example if it was done right.

So Marcus closed his eyes for a moment concentrating on building the diagram in his mind giving each piece a specific color. Once this was done he open his eyes and looked down at the desk were the piece laid; As the piece became under the influence of his powers they started to melt into globs of colors. An once all the piece were liquidated in the same fashion the liquid moved towards the center of the desk. As the liquid pooled together forming into a single ball it liquids pieces were guide by the diagram inside Marcus mind until each color was in it proper place. Once he was sure each piece was in it proper place he allowed his power to reside and the pieces returned to their original form before they were damage or harm by either student powers. As Medulla came to their table to take a look at their progress the two young men could sense a slight bit of anger at them being finished coming from there teacher.

After Medulla saw that all of his students had constructed the device to his specification he said " Well now that each of you have complete the device it time to test them , But don't worry these devices I had you build wouldn't shatter a water glasses the way I had you configure them. So please turn them on now." Each of the students did as the teacher said as they turn them on a faint hum started to fill the classroom. Medulla walked past each taking measurement with a handheld device he had ready. Oblivious to the fact that the noise from the combine machines had started make his coffee cup start to tremble on his desktop. As Medulla came two twin girls whom look like they from mars with the green tint of their skin.

One girl decides to ask a question that seemly put the aging professor on the spot. She said to him "Mr. Medulla what our your thought on earth scientist belief of a term you call chaos theory. Were small almost unimportant events can lead into one major chaotic event?" Medulla looks at the girl for a moment before saying in his overly developed way. "If that were true we have chaos on a second by second bases as ever event even the major ones would lead into more events. So seeing as that not the case then logic dictates we don't jump every time a butterfly flap it wings. If we did I think humanity would give superman a run for his money as the only person to leap tall building in single bound." Of course if he hadn't been so close mind to the idea he might of saw his class experiment was a butterfly about to flap and cause a tsunami the world might not be able to survive the outcome.

As the sonic waves started to emanated through the walls of the classroom they faded from the ears but that was only because they grew stronger and faster. An soon the waves past completely through the school and out into the world. As the sound waves continue to travel they keep grow faster and stronger soon they picked up enough speed and strength to pass through the atmosphere of the planet and into outer space. And once the waves no longer had atmosphere to battle against the waves exponentially begun to get stronger and faster every second that past. Soon the waves were traveling fast enough they began to crush small derby and stones into dust. Once the sound waves started to travel fast enough the space around it started to bend and ripple until eventually the barrier between space and time fractured inwards on itself opening a small gap into a distant realm were many culture dump the evil there worlds they had within.

This place is called the phantom zone the breach should have never happen and as the moments passed the hole started to widen and crack more and more. As this happen the decedents inside the Phantom zone became aware of the fracture in the prison walls. An wish to be free of this hellish place they been in for so long some had become disembodied wraiths were ushered forward through the gap and into our reality. As the prisoners flooded into our reality they saw the blue orb as the oasis they dreamt about for so long as they endured the hardship the phantom zone provided. The momentum of going through the gap pushing them forward began to make each of the prisoners become almost like glowing star streaking towards earth in the lead of them was one of the darkest thing to ever dwell inside of the phantom zone.

General Zod; even in his spectral body his darkness taint everything around him in the depth of space it toxic aura left it trail like a guide to the others. As Zod and the other prisoners came falling to earth like the stars they had become. Each crashing in different places leaving their marks on our planet forever; some of these monster rose fully formed from the crater they made into the earth flesh with there arrival. While others like Zod whom were stripped of living material flew out of their crates in search of a host they would take over; the invasion of earth had begun.

Warren Peace found himself on the front line; As he was sent flying through a café window as one of the prisoner came crashing into the sidewalk sending dirt and derby flying everywhere. As the smoke and dust cleared the giant lizard type woman rose from a crater her crimson eyes flick open and shut as her attack a few people that got too close to take a look inside. "Can't I ever get a day off?" Warren said as he got up brushing broken glass from his clothing. An then leapt out of the café window behind some garbage containers and came out fully dressed in his suphero costume which was a crimson red body armor covered in engraved flames all over it and over the armor was Warren had a black leather trench over that. As he came out from behind the garbage container as he did the female lizard creature spewed green poisonous slime at him.

Warren shouted "I don't think so!" As he raised his hands and let out a stream of flames that ignited the slime as he shoot it back at the villain. The set of flames coming from his hands turned into whips he could easily control with the slightest movement of his hand or wrist. Warren could hear people shout "Barron Flame" This made him think of his own father as He continue to fight this creature with more flame attacks as he ignited the air between him and the female with his flaming whips as one of the whips wrapped around her neck.

As she fell to her knees grasping at the flames trying to break their hold on her she let out. "I may fall but General Zod will defeat you all." She then sprung up into flames as Warren had to watch as the lizard woman crumbled into ashes. Warren mind had trouble consuming the facts he just heard by this woman if she was telling the truth the world was endanger.

Just then another falling prisoner came crashing down on the main platform of Sky High knocking the school for a slight loop making it wobble on it axis as it lost a few of its anti-gravity generators as they plummeted towards the ground only to stop as the other generators picked up the slack. Ron Wilson had been shining his school bus when the hit had happen. Ron had started to get back on his feet when he saw some sort of movement coming from the smoking crater. But before he could do anything; something that look like a shadowy figure bursting from the dust cloud; An hit Ron full on sending him to the ground as he thrashed on the ground before stopping as the wraith took over his body; Once it had control of Ron's body it slowly started to go through the metamorphose. Preparing Ron's body for what would be ahead for him. The sound of people and footsteps echo across the courtyard as people came to see what had hit and caused the damage to sky high.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness on the rise

The staff yelled for the student to stay back; but as they got closer to the crater they froze in there spot as the temperature drop so quickly the land literal under their feet became ice. An quickly began going up the teachers legs like it was a living entity. Everyone on the field grab their ears as the shirrel noise field the air it soon became apparent where it was coming from as everyone look towards the source and saw Coach Boomer using his sonic voice to free his fellow staff members from the ice; as a glacier like arm reached from the ice covered crater as the being that took over Ron's body lift it massive frame from the impact zone it currently laid in and as it did. No one on the school field understood what they were seeing nor did they realize moment earlier this thing they were now looking at once was their fellow sky higher Ron Wilson. As it no longer held any resemblance of the host; it now was seven foot monster that looked to be carved from ice and someone nightmare.

Boomer prepared to let out another sonic scream the creature raised it mammoth arm and sent a burst of energy from it palm that went zooming across the field and hit Coach Boomer dead center in the chest; As it hit him it sent Boomer flying backward into one of the retaining wall of the school frozen solid unable to move as the ice that trapped him continue to grow and spread around him as it begun to cover the school. Before rest of the staff knew it the creature was sending another volley of energy blast at them and the students catch some as they tried to flee and others as they recklessly went on the attack. Scream filled the air around sky high as student and teacher with the ability to fly attempt to rescue those they could but knowing they left other to a far colder fate as people were force to watch as sky high became covered in ice before it started to tumble to the earth bellow.

Meanwhile on the ground in New York City-

People let out screams as they saw a giant chunk of ice barrowing towards the unfinished freedom tower and as it final hit the force shook the island at every point causing damage everywhere as well as filling men, women and children with fear they hadn't seen in many years. As the dust cloud cleared the freedom tower still stood but now it sported a frozen island that people could see from miles away glisten in the sun.

People started to run as people started to notice that the tower was slowly being engulfed in what they all could only assume was ice. As the masses of people tried to get away another danger began raining from the heaven the first large wave of phantom zone prisoners enter the earth atmosphere these beings some still whole were other only wraiths streaked through the sky like comets before collide with the Steel, concrete and asphalt of the major metropolis they soon found themselves in. people were sent flying as impact grew closer and faster.

As the street and city where filled with scream as the wraiths no longer bond by flesh weren't disoriented as their other fellow prisoners and quickly rose from their craters grabbing hold of the first unlucky person close enough to them; an starting the same changes others had or were going through to prepare the body to hold the wraith essence. An as the transformation finished in some they rose and attacked others whom were just normal people; throwing some to other wraiths. While other Wraiths reborn joined their fellow phantom zone commtades in there sadistically use of having their powers returned; like an evil child with a magnify glasses going after an ant hill.

The street were filled with carnage and havoc and the few heroes whom were close enough to try and help the victims soon found themselves either overwhelmed by the mass numbers prisoners or falling victim of other wraiths that continue to arrive from the phantom zone through the rip in outer space. Hours of carnage passed; as New York slowly fell into the control of these invaders from space. As the world was forced to watch one of shining city became dim as it was coated in a frozen wasteland.

The ice overtook the entire island as well as formed what looked to be a evil looking fortress were many of the aliens invaders where now gathering tossing heroes, heroines, men, women and children into the ice of the fortress causing those unlucky people to become frozen art as the ice almost seem to grasp them by a unseen force and cover them like it were a Venus fly trap capturing a fly. But instead of a green little plant hold a bug inside the ice grew up around each person within moments.

As this cruelty happen at the top of this fortress of darkness; A wraith floated around the unlucky staff and students of sky high it dark energy made the already frozen place feel even colder as other phantom zoners stood by the large mammoth creature that had took down the school and was responsible for their control of the island of New York. Each of them waited with baited breath for the wraith to choose a host it liked and there dark pray was answer as the shadowy figure paused in front of a young man for a moment before diving through the ice; an into the body of his victim the ice that surround the boy turn ebony as it pulsated with the power of change but the other felt something different as the black ice explode and what stood before them was their master his eyes glowed orange but not from heat ray being powered up as he raised his right hand he spoke to the few that witness his rebirth " kneel before Zod."


End file.
